Ginger Ale and Playing Cards
by KeyOfDestiny-XIII
Summary: Roxas is sick, and therefore cannot go to his brother, Demyx, gig tonight. But when he wakes up, he finds a bit of a party going on downstairs, and a redheaded man who is determined to call him by the name of Sora.


**Disclaimer:** Song at the beginning and ending of story is _Between the Bars_ by Elliott Smith, Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix, not me.

Hope you like it, sorry if it's a little long.

**This fanfiction contians:**

An elseworld or next life Roxas (main), Demyx (as Roxas's older brother), Axel, Marluxia, and a very small mention of Zexion.

* * *

**Ginger Ale and Playing Cards**

_Drink up baby,_

_Stay up all night_

_With the things you could do,_

_You won't but you might,_

_The potential you'll be_

_But you'll never see,_

_The promises you'll only make._

_Drink up with me now,_

_And forget all about_

_The pressure of days,_

_Do what I say,_

_And I'll make you okay_

_Drive them away,_

_The images stuck in your head._

_People you've been before_

_That you don't want around anymore_

_That push and shove and won't bend to your will,_

_I'll keep them still... _

Roxas cracked open a can of Ginger Ale, and took a swift gulp before any of the little carbon bubbles had a chance to escape. It instantly stung his nose, causing his eyes to water, but he gulped it down anyway.

"Drink more Ginger Ale," his mother had told him, "It'll help with your stomachache."

_ Yeah, right... _ Three cans of the bitter soda later, and the blonde's stomach only hurt more.

He lay back down in bed, letting a defeated sigh escape his lungs. Or it was more like a wheeze, which somehow clawed its way out of his chest. He had been sick in bed for three days, and was quickly nearing on a fourth. Apparently he had the flu, or something like it, that took all his energy away, leaving him only with an energetic mind that begged to do all the physical activities that his body couldn't handle.

Roxas hated being sick. He hated being sick almost as much as he hated going to school, but... Not quite. He pulled the covers over his head, as he withdrew into the fetal position, trying to keep all traces of heat inside the little den he had created for himself. The rest of his room was cold, brisk, and felt sharp inside his throat whenever he took a breath. Five layers of blankets were piled up over him, and he was positive they were the only things that were keeping him warm.

"Roxas...?" A soft, but familiar voice was heard from behind his door, and he could imagine the tall, slender figure standing behind it, shifting his weight with apprehension as he waited for the younger boy to reply. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah," Roxas answered in a raspy breath. He then cleared his throat as he sat back up, leaning against the wall.

"How're you feeling...?" The bed sagged slightly as his brother sat down. Roxas pulled his knees to his chest, resting his chin on top of them.

"I've been better."

"Is the Ginger Ale helping at all?"

"No, not really."

"Oh..." There was obvious disappointment in the other's tone as he placed a hand on the lump of sheets that hid Roxas's foot.

"I'm sorry Dem," Roxas began, lifting his gaze to meet his brother's aquamarine eyes. "I know you have this gig tonight, and I know it's your first one, I just..." His speech was interrupted by a deep cough, the kind that stings your throat, and then burns afterwards. The boy fell silent.

Demyx moved his hand to Roxas's head, mussing up the blond mass of hair that was spiked off to one side from being in bed for so long. "Nah, don't worry about it. You wouldn't enjoy it if you were sick! And besides, I'll have other gigs."

"Yeah, but this is your first one--"

"I said don't worry about it." A grin formed on Demyx's face, as he looked his little brother over, a giggle escaping him. "I like your new hairdo. You gonna keep it like that?"

Roxas rolled his eyes, pushing his brother's hand off his head. "Yeah, you know, I just might."

Smiling, amused, Demyx stood up. "I'll be back to check on you in a bit, okay Roxy?"

Roxas nodded, a smile also crested on his face as he sunk back down into his covers. "Good luck tonight!"

* * *

The moon was almost full that night, so Roxas's room was coated in a soft, silver glow. He awoke to the large, luminous ornament, hanging in the sky, and staring at him through his window.

The more his consciousness came back to him, the more aware he was of the hoops and hollers coming from downstairs. Sitting up and rubbing his eyes, Roxas tried to focus in on the voices, deciphering them.

"Whoa ho ho! Easy now! Easy now!"

"Me?! _You're_ the one being rough! I didn't do anything!" That was his brother, Roxas could easily tell, but he still couldn't tell who everyone else was.

"You're right, because it was neither of you. You walked into a table." Said a third voice. It was low, but soft in a way as well.

Laughter then rumbled throughout the downstairs, and Roxas, rubbing his head, slipped out of bed. He slowly opened his door, careful to make sure that the hinges didn't squeak when he closed it again behind him.

The voices got louder as the sleepy blond approached the stairs. The thought briefly crossed his mind on how his parents hadn't noticed all the commotion, but then figured that they probably decided to invite some friends over. What other explanation was there?

Peeking his head over the railing, Roxas looked down into the kitchen. A pink haired man was silently eating a bag of potato chips, while Demyx was leaning against the counter, holding a glass of wine or beer-Roxas couldn't tell. He was laughing at a joke a redhead was telling him, who was holding a can of beer.

_What a head of hair, _ Roxas thought in astonishment. The man's crimson hair stuck out from his head in the most gravity-defying way he had ever seen--the tips of the spikes looked almost sharp enough to break skin. He wore a black leather choker around his neck, and hanging from that was a metal flame. A red T-shirt hugged his chest, while faded black jeans hung from his hips in the most casual, and almost... Seductive kind of way.

"Sora?! What the hell are you doing here?!" Roxas's eyes widened when the redhead snapped at him. He hadn't realized that he had been staring.

"Sora?" Roxas squeaked, taking a small step backwards so that he was further out of view.

"Yeah! Sora, come back here! I've been lookin' everywhere for you!"

This caught Demyx's attention, and he put his glass down, giggling. "Pshh! Axel! That's not Sora! That's my baby brother, Roxas!" He put hand lazily on the shoulder that apparently belonged to a man named Axel.

"Well he _looks _ a hell of a lot like Sora!" Axel began to walk towards the stairway, causing Roxas to inch further up the stairs.

"Axel!" Demyx called, following, while the pink haired man nonchalantly rolled his eyes at the two of them. He appeared to be the only one who wasn't drunk.

"Do you know how much trouble you got me in?!" Axel took a few steps up the stairs, and Roxas fell backwards onto his butt, cornered between the next stair and the buzzed redhead.

"Who's Sora?" Roxas asked, bewildered, as well as intimidated. His voice came out again as nothing more than a squeak. He looked down at his brother, who was giggling to himself at the bottom of the stairway. "Demyx! Who's Sora?!"

Roxas's attention was brought back towards Axel, who was advancing on him, just about within arms reach. He apparently hadn't stopped talking when Roxas had called for Demyx. "--And then the fire department came! It wasn't my fault you know, you were the one who--"

"My name's not Sora! It's Roxas! ROXAS!" He exclaimed with a yelp when the redhead grabbed his collar. Axel pulled their faces close together, forcing Roxas's cerulean gaze to meet Axel's deep green. The fiery redhead spoke through gritted teeth, and Roxas was sure he was going to punch him if the pink haired man hadn't come up from behind, pulling Axel away.

"Would you get a hold of yourself, Mr. Flamboyant?!" The man said, clearly vexed by Axel's actions.

"Don't you dare call me flamboyant, flower priss!"

Roxas watched Axel get shoved down onto the couch, as Demyx offered him a hand down the stairs. He was still a bit tipsy, but the shock of seeing the redhead break out like that must have brought a little sense back to him. He wrapped an arm around Roxas's shoulder, and kissed him on the head.

"Demyx, who _are _ these people?"

Walking into the room where Axel was getting lectured, Demyx sat down in a chair across from them, pulling Roxas down into his lap.

"This is Axel," Demyx casually pointed a half-limp hand over at the fuming redhead, he was sitting back deep in the couch, arms crossed his chest, "And that's Marluxia," Demyx then pointed at the pink haired man, who was being given a death glare by Axel as he tried to explain that Roxas, was in fact, not Sora. "Axel was in a gig at the show tonight too, but he's been my band buddy for a while, and Marluxia's his manager, and--" Demyx covered his mouth as a quaint hiccup flew out, "--And since mom had to leave with dad--"

"What?!"

"Shh! Dun' worry Roxy, you know they always come back within a day or so,"

"I know, but we don't even know what dad _does,_ and--"

Demyx put his hand over his brother's mouth. "And so I figured that I might as well invite them over, you know, make some friends! I love friends!"

Roxas smiled, as he gently pushed his brother's hand off his face. Demyx's happy-go-lucky attitude always brought a smile upon him.

"So... Who's Sora?"

Demyx sighed, shrugging. "I don't--" another hiccup bounced out of his mouth, "I don't really know. I just met 'im, Marly's the one to ask."

"Mm," Roxas agreed. He was slightly spacing out, but then that pair of fierce emerald eyes locked with his. Something was burning within them that made Roxas sink down into his brother's arms.

"He kinda scares me..."

Demyx patted Roxas's soft, golden hair, and let out a light laugh. "Oh Roxy! He's nuthin' to be afraid of! He's just a little... Uhm, woozy! He's not always like this, honest!"

Roxas's gaze just stayed fixed Axel, who met his gaze with a glare.

_How can he hate me already? We haven't even met. I mean, I know he's drunk, but still... _

Leaving Axel to sulk on the couch, Marluxia walked over to them. It was just now that Roxas realized how he was dressed. The same style of jeans hung from his hips, but they were light blue, and very well warn. That part was normal, though. What had caught Roxas's eye was the tight pink T-shirt that he was wearing, and light blue scarf that was draped around his neck. It matched his eye color.

He stuck out a hand, and Roxas wasn't sure if he was meant to take it or not, but seeing that he was the only one who Marluxia wasn't acquainted with already, he gripped his hand, which was surprisingly soft.

"Hello I'm Marluxia, pleasure to meet you and all, it's Roxas... Right?"

"Y-yes--"

"Very well then, I was wondering if it would be alright with you if we crashed here for the night?"

"Um," Roxas turned his head to look at Demyx, but found that he was fast asleep beneath him, head tilted back, and mouth slightly agape. "I... I guess so..." _Since it's past midnight already. _

A satisfied smile spread across Marluxia's face, and he gave Roxas a formal nod. "Thank you, we appreciate it."

"Don't talk for me." Axel snapped.

Marluxia turned to Axel, crossing his arms across his chest. "Would you shut up?"

They stared at each other for a moment, and Roxas could tell that they were having some kind of silent argument. It amazed him that Marluxia was Axel's manager, because they really didn't seem to get along well.

Carefully getting off of Demyx so that he didn't wake him, Roxas stood up and coughed lightly. Ever since he woke up from this evening he had been feeling better, but he still wasn't a hundred percent.

"I'll, uh, show you your room."

"Rooms." Marluxia added quickly, and Roxas gave him a puzzled look.

"I thought you two were...?"

Marluxia shook his head. "Oh no, no no no. Never sleep with someone you work with, that's etiquette rule number one." He ran his fingers through his hair, and then flipped it behind him. "I have a boyfriend, his name is Zexion--"

Axel got up, and stood behind them, arms still crossed. "Yeah, and I wouldn't ever dream of screwing the flower boy."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Make me!" Axel lunged towards Marluxia just the slightest amount, and automatically lost his footing. He hit the wall with uneven force, and a picture at the other end of the hallway shook from the impact.

Roxas scratched the back of his head timidly. Marluxia caught this, and grabbed Axel by the elbow. "Don't worry kid, he only gets like this when he's drunk. He's been having a rough week too, what with Sora--"

"Can it, flower pot!"

Marluxia just rolled his eyes, and motioned for Roxas to lead the way up the stairs.

Once they reached the top, Roxas led the bickering musicians over to the guest room.

"Now, uh," Roxas cleared his throat, "We only have one guest room, so one of you is going to have to stay in my room--"

"With you?! No way!" Axel snapped, and Roxas crossed his arms, already quite tired of the redhead's attitude.

"I'm sleeping downstairs." Roxas replied flatly. "On the couch with my brother. You'll have the room to yourself."

"Who says _I'm_ sleeping in there?"

"I do." Marluxia answered. "I do presume that the guest room is nicer, correct?"

Roxas paused for a moment, before giving Marluxia a small nod. "I guess so."

"Then that's where I'll be sleeping." A smile crested across the manager's face, and Axel let out a low groan. "Although, are you feeling alright, Roxas?" Marluxia added, turning to the blond, "You hardly had a voice earlier tonight. I'm sure Axel wouldn't mind sleeping on the couch inste--"

"Would you _shut up,_ Marluxia?! I want to sleep on a god damn bed! And a good one at that! Stop volunteering me for things I don't want to do!" Axel leaned up against the wall, eyes falling closed, for they were probably heavy with intoxication. "And I don't give a shit if Blondie's sick, he deserves it anyway."

Dismissing the insult, Roxas looked over at Marluxia. "Does he give everyone nicknames like that?"

Nodding his head, clearly not amused, Marluxia pulled Axel off the wall, who groaned in protest. "Let's get him to bed, he'll be better in the morning, I can assure you. He's not usually such an ass, well, not to strangers."

Roxas shrugged and turned around, walking over to his room and opening the door. Axel's eyes instantly shot open.

"What's that smell?!" Breaking free of Marluxia's grasp, Axel stormed into Roxas's quiet room. "It's like the kid has a fucking fruit orchard in here! All I can smell is this citrus shit!"

A small groan escaped Roxas's throat as he leaned against the doorframe. Honestly, he had grown so used to the smell that he didn't even notice it anymore. No one in his family did either.

Suddenly, a hand gripped his shoulder and Roxas felt himself being pulled forward, face coming into contact with the thin material of Axel's shirt. He could feel the man's nose press through his hair, and onto his head.

"Damn, even the kid himself smells like oranges!"

Roxas shoved Axel off of him, sending the drunken man careening backwards into his room. He bit back the urge to comment on how all he could smell was a strong wave of cinnamon whenever they were close, but kept his mouth shut as he watched Axel regain his stability.

"You're _smelling _ the kid now?" Marluxia laughed, "Man, you really must be wasted."

Axel opened his mouth to reply, but then quickly shut it as he pushed Roxas out of his room, and into Marluxia. The sound of the slamming door followed soon after, and the blond boy stared blankly at his door for a minute, a slightly confused expression painted on his face.

"What... Just happened?"

Putting a hand on Roxas's shoulder to turn him around, Marluxia shrugged, a grin crested on his face.

"I believe you just got shut out of your own room."

Roxas laughed lightly, now leading Marluxia to the other end of the hallway. They passed Demyx's room, which had a gold star with the number nine melted into it. Roxas still remembered the day they had found it on the side of the street, outside an old music studio. Demyx excitedly went on and on about how this was probably the number of a famous movie star's room, and how it would be his too one day.

"You'll see Roxy! One day when I'm given my first personal dressing room for a concert, I'm gonna put this on my door!"

When they got home that day, Demyx had showed their father, who then put it on the music lover's door. It hadn't moved since, and brought back memories to the two of them every time they walked past it.

"Your room's in here," Roxas stated, opening the guest room door. Marluxia nodded in thanks, walking into the chilly room. He was about to shut the door when Roxas stuck his foot out, keeping it from closing.

Marluxia's eyes rose up to meet Roxas's. "Yes...?"

The blond looked to the floor, up at Marluxia, and then at the floor again. "I was just wondering if, you know... Maybe you could tell me what Axel's deal is? I've never had someone hate me so much right from the start, and, who's Sora?"

Running his hands through his thick, pink hair, Marluxia let out a long sigh.

"Axel's had a rough life... But I don't really think it's any of your business, or my place to give you his personal information behind his back."

Roxas gave him a small nod.

"We may act like we hate each other," Leaning up against the doorframe, a small grin spread across Marluxia's normally solemn expression "But we've become a bit like brothers over the years. Although I'd never admit it to his face."

Nodding again, Roxas gave him a small smile. "Alright, I understand. I didn't mean to, uh," he paused, trying to think of the right word, "be impolite or anything."

Marluxia shrugged. "Don't worry about it. And you're a sweet kid, I doubt Axel will still hate you once he's sober."

"But I wasn't worried about tha--"

Giving Roxas a quick wink, Marluxia slid back into his room, shutting his door with a soft click.

Once back downstairs, Roxas walked over to the chair that Demyx was sleeping soundly in. One arm was tucked under his head as a pillow, and the other loosely on his side. The room was cold, and Roxas could just see him shivering a little, so instead of going over to the couch to sleep, he curled up with his brother.

"...Mm, Roxas...?"

"Shh, go back to sleep Dem."

Wrapping his arms around his little brother like a Teddy bear, Demyx snuggled into Roxas's back, a smile cresting across his face. "Okies..."

* * *

The moon had set, but the sun was yet to rise. Off in the kitchen, the stove clock blinked '4:12 am" in blockish, pixeled numbers. They disappeared for a moment as a thin shadow was cast across them, but then reappeared only seconds later. The room was completely silent except for the soft sound of feet fluttering on the tile floor, and skin brushing against the counter.

The screeching of a chair leg, and a loud thud then broke the gentle silence. "FUCK." Was whispered coarsely, and Roxas's eyes shot open.

His first instinct told him that their house was being broken into, and his muscles tensed as he slid back into Demyx's warm body. But as his mind adjusted to his pre-sleep memories, Roxas relaxed, remembering that there were two more guests in the house than usual tonight.

Carefully slipping off the recliner, sure not to wake Demyx, Roxas got up. "Hey, who's there? Marluxia?" he whispered.

When he got no reply, Roxas tiptoed into the kitchen. The living room was pretty much out of view from here, along with the figure that he had seen.

"Hello...?"

Then he heard another thud, and "Shit!" was grumbled. Roxas quickened his pace to the dining room, and turned on a soft lamp.

"Axel?"

The man just quickly put his hands over his eyes, rubbing them from the sudden change in light.

"Ugh, yeah. Turn the light off, will ya kid?"

"Sorry..." Roxas turned the knob on the lamp so that the room turned very dim, but not too dark so that they couldn't make their way around. "Do you need something?"

Pressing his thumb and forefinger to his temples, Axel shook his head. "No, I just couldn't sleep. Got a pounding headache."

"Well," Roxas began, "that would make sense, considering how drunk you were."

Axel just shrugged. "Yeah, I guess it would." He ran his long fingers through his hair, "You know what, Blondie? If you're going to comment on my drunkenness, I think I'll take you up on that whole "needing something" thing. Get me a glass of water."

Pausing to look at the redhead with a semi-confused expression on his face, Roxas took a step back, and then walked into the kitchen. "Alright... Come on."

Bare feet skimming across the cold tile floor, Roxas walked over to the sink. His hips leaned against the side of the counter as he stretched across to effortlessly turn on the cold water. While he waited for the water to get it's coldest, Roxas reached for a glass. He had to stand on his tiptoes to reach them, because they were on the highest shelf, of the top cupboard.

"I'll get it."

Axel stood over him, easily grasping one of the larger glasses, which he then put on the counter. The short boy caught a strong whiff of cinnamon, which he learned to associate with the man from earlier this evening. A satisfied expression was linked across Axel's face, but Roxas didn't acknowledge it. He took the glass from the redhead, and stuck it under the mini waterfall of tap water. Once it was filled up Roxas went to hand it to the redhead, but then he noticed that he was no longer standing beside him. It took him a minute to look around the dark room and find Axel's silhouette sitting down in the dining room again.

A small sigh left Roxas's lips as he turned off the water. He was tired, and not in the best mood to be playing servant for the man who seemed determined to treat him with disrespect.

"Here." Roxas said flatly, putting the glass on the table in front of Axel, who was chuckling lightly to himself. This caused Roxas to pause, crossing his arms and scowl at the redhead. "...What's so funny?"

"You are, kid." Axel brought the glass up to his lips, pausing to take an almost painstakingly slow drink, "I went a treated you like shit and yet you're still being a good host. If I had been in your predicament, I would have thrown me out by now."

"Well, that's still an option."

Axel laughed again, "No it isn't."

"How do _you_ know?" There was a higher trace of aggravation in Roxas's voice this time.

"Because I know your type. Nice, polite, and couldn't fight a butterfly." Axel stated this with such confidence that Roxas almost found himself believing the cocky redhead. Almost.

"Well obviously you don't know me very well."

Axel just shrugged. "Sora said the same thing. Or something close to it. He was a lot like you, you know."

Roxas's expression softened at the mention of Sora's name. He desperately wanted to know who this boy was, and why Axel had such strong feelings towards him. He still couldn't tell what kind of feelings they were, but he knew that they were there.

"Who's Sora?"

Acting like he hadn't even heard Roxas, Axel reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pack of red Bicycle playing cards. Roxas watched him intently deal out seven cards for each of them, and then set the rest of the cards down on the table between the two, smaller stacks.

If Roxas had known Axel as well as Marluxia, or Demyx even, he would have been able to tell what he was feeling. To them, as Axel shuffled his own cards unnecessarily, they would have known that he was nervous, or a little distressed. But Roxas's didn't catch onto this, and simply kept his arms crossed tightly across his chest.

Axel then put his foot on the chair closest to the blond, and pushed it out, motioning with a small nod for Roxas to sit.

Once the blond boy was seated (partially against his will), Axel picked up his cards, leaving Roxas to mimic his actions.

"What game are we playing?"

"Crazy Eight's."

"Okay..."

The two played the first few turns in silence, Axel only occasionally breaking it by taking a sip of his water, which when placed back on the counter made a small 'thunk.' Halfway through the game, Roxas got up and got each of them a can of Ginger Ale.

Finally Axel spoke, "Sora was my foster brother."

Roxas looked up, slightly startled by Axel's speech. He had gotten so engrossed in the silence and concentration of the game, that he forgot that's what he had asked in the first place.

"We were pretty close, you know? Kinda like you and Dem. We even started a band together."

Nodding slowly, Roxas put another card down on the table.

"Then one day... I don't know what happened. Something inside him just... Snapped. I don't know if it was drugs, or alcohol, or whatever, but he wasn't the same. Always angry, saying that I was out to get him." Axel put a diamond card down atop of Roxas's on the pile. "He would hardly spend any time with me, and would instead always go down to the beach to meet these kids, one was a guy named Riku and... I don't remember what the girl's name was. But anyway, it seemed like the more time he spent with them, the more he was drifting away."

Letting out a small sigh, Axel took a sip of his Ginger Ale and then cleared his throat.

"Then... About two months ago, he just... Never came home from school. I went and checked the beach where him and his gang usually hung out, but they were gone too. My parents blamed me for it, saying that I scared him away, but I knew it wasn't true. They really put me through hell for it, and ended up throwing me out. They always liked him better, anyway."

Biting on the tin of his Ginger Ale can, Roxas looked at Axel, taking in everything that he was saying. "I'm sorry..." the blonde mumbled.

Axel shrugged, "Nah, don't worry about it. It was for the better. It's how I met Marluxia and your brother. I've never had better friends, although Pinky can get on my nerves sometimes... You're Rock, right?"

"Roxas."

"Roxas," Axel repeated, looking at the smaller boy and then back at his cards.

They continued to play in silence, Axel rarely looking up from his cards except when it was to take a quick sip of his soda. Roxas, however, couldn't pull his eyes away from the redhead for longer than a few seconds.

He almost felt guilty for thinking that Axel was such an ass. I mean, if he had known his history... He wouldn't have thought those things, right? Roxas kept trying to convince himself that he wouldn't, but the truth was, he didn't know. He didn't even know why he felt this guilty for something that Axel didn't know about.

"Rox, you think too much."

Startled, Roxas looked up to meet Axel's emerald gaze.

"W-What?"

"You think too much."

Roxas felt his expression relax, which then caused him to realize that for the past ten minutes or so, his face had been contorted in a deep scowl. "It's your turn..."

Reaching over the table, the top half of Axel's long and lanky body cast a shadow close to Roxas's face. "You know, it's funny," Axel began, "You remind me a lot of him... He made me feel... Loved, or, cared about... You make me feel... The same in a way."

There was a small pause of awkwardness as Roxas looked into Axel's eyes, their faces now inches apart. His mind was buzzing, and he couldn't tell if Axel was still drunk or not.

_He has to be, why else would he say that to m-- _

His thoughts were cut off as he felt a warm hand snake it's way across his jawbone, before settling on the back of his head. Axel slowly pulled him forward, sealing the space between their lips for a kiss so soft and passionate that Roxas didn't even notice that his eyes were still closed long after the redhead had pulled away.

When he did find a way to push his mind back to reality, he saw Axel casually leaning back in his chair, silently nibbling on the corner of one of his playing cards like nothing had happened. When he caught Roxas's gaze, a smirk formed across his face. "Like it?"

"N-no!"

Another smirk. "Well," Axel put his cards down on the table, and gathered the remainder of Roxas's hand, which he had dropped during their kiss. He then pushed himself up and out of his chair, "It was nice playing with you. Night kid."

"You're just... Leaving?"

Axel turned away from Roxas, facing towards the kitchen. "You could call it that, but I'm just going to bed."

"Oh, well, I know that, but..."

Roxas stared in silence after Axel, watching him turn the corner that led out of the dining room, listening to every heavy footstep the redhead made as he climbed up the stairs.

_What the hell just happened...?_

* * *

Roxas woke up for what felt like the millionth time the next morning, this time to the inviting scent of pancakes and maple syrup. He could hear Demyx softly singing to himself as he hopped about the kitchen from sizzling pan to sizzling pan.

Sitting up, Roxas rubbed his eyes. He didn't even know what time it was, but it had to be somewhat early because no one else was up yet.

"Oh! Roxas, you're up!" Demyx said cheerily as he turned around, pancake batter slowly sliding down the spatula and splattering onto to floor. "Just in time for breakfast too! I'm making pancakes!"

Running his hand through is messy blonde hair, Roxas gave his brother a small smile. "Sounds great," He walked over to Demyx then, grabbing a stack of plates as he passed them on the counter, "Here,"

"Thanks!" Demyx replied, taking the stack of plates from his brother, "The pancakes are almost done, could you go wake up the two sleepy heads upstairs for me please?"

"Marluxia and Axel?"

"Yup!"

"Okay..." Roxas honestly didn't feel comfortable seeing Axel again after last night. It wasn't the fact that Axel had kissed him that made him uncomfortable, it was the fact that he had kissed back.

_Is it possible that I just dreamed it all? I mean, I wouldn't... I wouldn't do that in real life. _

"Hurry Roxy! Before they get cold!"

Sprinting up the stairs, Roxas ran over to Marluxia's room first. He knocked lightly on the door, hoping that the gentleman was up already.

"Marluxia...? Breakfast is ready,"

"Alright, one minute."

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Roxas leaned up against the opposite side of the hallway. About thirty seconds later, Marluxia opened his door, a polite smile on his face. "Good morning Roxas." Today Marluxia had on more formal wear, creased black pants and a loose, light blue button down shirt.

"Good morning Marluxia, was the room okay?"

The pink haired man nodded, walking passed Roxas, down the hallway. "Yes, I slept very well. What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes."

"Good good, may I go on downstairs?"

"Uh, sure..." Roxas had secretly hoped that Marluxia would come with him to wake Axel up. He didn't want to face him alone, and the awkward silence that was almost sure to occur.

But Marluxia was gone already, and the blond would have to face Axel on his own. Not there was really anything to face, but to him, it seemed like a much bigger task than it actually was. But before he had even been able to knock on the redhead's door, it opened to reveal a grinning Axel.

"Morning shorty." He leaned against the doorway, putting his opposite arm on his hip.

"H-hey,"

A Cheshire-cat like grin spread across Axel's face as he looked down at the timid boy. A blush was spreading across his face as he shifted from foot to foot. This only caused Axel's grin to widen.

He put his finger on the center of Roxas's chest, causing the blond to look down.

"Uh...?"

Axel then swiftly moved his finger up, flicking Roxas's nose.

"Hey!" Roxas clasped his hands over his face as Axel moved past him, laughing to himself.

"Don't let your guard down Blondie. I'll see ya downstairs."

Staring after the redhead with flustered expression, Roxas grudgingly followed him downstairs.

* * *

"Wow, these pancakes are amazing, Demyx! Not as good as Zexion's, of course, but they're still very good," Marluxia commented as he ate up the last bit of food on his plate.

"T-Thank you?"

"Yeah, Dem," Axel said with that same seductive grin, "You're quite the cook."

Roxas smiled as he saw a faint blush appear across his brother's face. He loved getting complimented, even though he tried not to show it.

"Anyone want more?"

Axel tapped his chin in contemplation, keeping that same grin on his face. "As much as I loved it, I think I'm full." The chair slid out from under him as he stood up. "I've should go get my stuff together upstairs."

Taking the last bite off his plate, Marluxia spoke, "I'll have some though."

Demyx smiled a beaming smile as he got up from his seat and walked over to the stove. "Roxas, what about you?"

"No thanks, I'm full," Roxas said with a small smile. "I think I'm just gonna take a shower or something... It was really good though!"

After excusing himself and putting his empty plate in the dishwasher, Roxas walked up the stairs to his room. He didn't actually intend on taking a shower right then, but rather wanted an excuse to talk to Axel while he was alone.

Once he was in the doorway, Roxas put his fist over his mouth and cleared his throat, eyes darting from the floor to Axel's back.

The redhead spun around when he heard Roxas, and an immediate smirk formed across his face. "Hey Roxy," he sat back on the bed, arms supporting him from behind. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to you..."

"Well isn't that what you're doing right now?"

"Well yeah, but,"

Axel shifted his position so that he was leaning forward, elbow resting on his knees, and chin in his palm. That same grin was still glued to his face, and Roxas resisted the urge to race over to him and try and pry it off. Axel wasn't going to make this conversation easy for him, he could tell.

Rubbing the side of his arm and looking down at the floor, Roxas spoke quietly, almost to himself, "I wanted to talk to you about last night."

"Alright, what about last night?"

Roxas let out an aggravated sigh as he ran his hand over his face, and up into his hair. "About... About the kiss."

"What? I can't hear you, you have to speak up."

The normally sweet blonde sent a dark glare over at the other, and spoke through gritted teeth. "About. The kiss."

Axel chucked lightly, "Ooh, right. That little detail."

"Well?"

"Well what? It was just a kiss."

"..."

Seeing that Roxas's gaze was now glued to his feet, and his face was accelerating towards the color of a ripe apple, Axel decided to get up and walk over to him. He placed his hand on Roxas's shoulder, which fit perfectly in his large hands.

"Look, Roxy--"

"Don't call me Roxy,"

"Alright, i _Roxas /i _, I didn't mean to come onto you like that. I know you're kind of young and I had no right to, ah, "intrude" on your space like that."

"But--"

"No no, I know it wasn't right. I'm sorry, okay kid?"

"Okay, but--"

"Really, I never do things like that, it was just a mixture of the alcohol and… Damn, there was just something about you--"

"Axel," Roxas spoke sternly and caught Axel's gaze, surprisingly holding it without quavering. "It's okay. I didn't mind."

Bringing his hand up to Roxas's chin, Axel let his gaze trail over the blonde's face, taking in every detail like he could find all the answers to his questions just by looking into Roxas's eyes. His smile fell away for just a moment, but then returned when he pulled away, walking back across the room. Roxas's gaze trailed after him.

"Well?"

Axel picked up his backpack, and then rejoined Axel at the door. "Well what?"

"Well, what do we do now?"

The redhead just shrugged. "It was just a kiss. I never said I liked you or anything."

Roxas looked at the doorframe, like it's golden wood was suddenly the most interesting thing in the room. "Oh, right. Of course." He could hear Axel let out a soft chuckle as he moved past him. The sound of echoing footsteps moving farther down the stairs was all that Roxas could hear.

_Well, I guess I'll take my shower now..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crisp black pants and a light blue checkered shirt covered Roxas as he walked down the stairs about a half an hour later. His damp hair fell oddly around his face, half of it sticking up like normal, and the other falling down in front of his eye. The kitchen was all cleaned up, and the first thing that the blonde boy saw was Demyx, Marluxia, and Axel standing around by the doorway.

"Oooh, I forgot about that shirt, Roxy! It looks nice!" Demyx cooed when Roxas came over to stand beside him. "The guys are leaving now, but they just wanted to wait for you to get out of the shower so that they could say goodbye."

Giving them a small nod of thanks, Roxas smiled softly at Marluxia, but couldn't bring himself to look up at Axel. "Uh, thanks. It was nice having you two."

"Yeah! I had a lot of fun, although I think we should skip the beer next time." Demyx giggled, linking arms with his brother.

Marluxia nodded, "Perhaps that would be a good idea. Axel isn't exactly the friendliest drunk around,"

"Hey!"

"It's true though."

Rolling his eyes at Marluxia, Axel let out a groan. "Whatever, we've gotta get going. The bus leaves in five minutes, and the stop is a block away."

Demyx left Roxas to walk over to Marluxia, embracing him in a friendly hug, and then did the same to Axel. "Again, it was great having you two. I'll see you at the next gig, right?"

"Hopefully." Marluxia chuckled. "Assuming Axel can get his act together."

"Come _on _ Marluxia!"

The pink haired man then opened the door, walking out into the brisk December weather. Roxas still stood inside, hands in his pockets has his gaze stayed fixed on the ground.

"Byeee!" Demyx called after them. The phone then started ringing, and he quickly ran into the other room. "Shut the door for me once they've left, okay Roxy?!"

"Yeah," Roxas called after him.

Axel followed Marluxia down the walkway, and Roxas pressed his face against the side of the door, watching the way Axel's spikes bounced when he walked. He had begun to close the door when he heard his name called from outside.

"Roxas,"

It was Axel.

He opened the door again to meet the man's gaze. A small object was suddenly flying at him, and he had to jump up to keep it from careening over his head.

"Thanks?"

Axel just smirked, giving the boy a small wave before continuing to walk after Marluxia.

Once the door was closed and locked, Roxas looked down at the object in his hands. It was the pack of Bicycle playing cards that they had played with last night, and he flipped it over, feeling it's satisfactory weight in his hands. He then opened it up, sliding the cards out. An Eight of Hearts was on top, and Roxas noticed something scrawled in black pen in the area between the hearts.

_23 Filmdock Ave, Room No. 19_

_Just in case you want to play again._

_--Axel _

This caused a grin to form on Roxas's face, and he quickly stuffed the pack of cards in the back pocket of his pants as he ran off to the other room, hearing his brother cheerily calling for.

_Drink up one more time,_

_And I'll make you mine._

_Keep you apart_

_Deep in my heart,_

_Separate from the rest_

_Where I like you the best,_

_And keep the things you forgot._

_The people you've been before_

_That you don't want around anymore,_

_That push and shove and won't bend to your will_

_I'll keep them still._

* * *

Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it. Reviews can really make a person's day. -smiles-

* * *


End file.
